Wheelbarrows are ubiquitous as devices convenient for transporting cargos of many types. A longstanding problem in the art of wheelbarrows is the provision of a suitable wheelbarrow which may be folded to minimize the space required for storage or transport. Although several types of folding wheelbarrows have been developed, at least in the patent literature, there has been a continuing need to provide a folding wheelbarrow which is truly lightweight, aesthetically pleasing, easy to handle and stable when in use to transport a load. Still further, there has been a need in the art of folding wheelbarrows to provide a wheelbarrow design which is economical to manufacture and market while satisfying the requirements for a wheelbarrow for typical homeowner usage, for example. It is to meet the desiderata for folding wheelbarrows that the present invention has been developed.